Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs '''are references or nods to other horror games, YouTubers, and TV shows found throughout the game. YouTubers CryaoticMonki A mask bearing resemblance to his character can be found in one of the rooms in the area Specimen 6 is first encountered in. JELlegendz A framed photo of him can be found in the randomly generated LP Room, along with several others. ScaryPlayerNorway A framed photo of him can be found in the randomly generated LP Room. Band-aid Boy A framed photo of him can be found in the randomly generated LP Room. Forksnapper A framed photo of her YouTube avatar can be found in the randomly generated LP Room. Allusions Specimens * Specimen 1 has many references, such as '''Jeff The Killer, the Xenomorph from the Alien horror movie franchise and Edvard Munch's painting The Scream. * Specimen 2 is a nod to the Lub-Glub monsters from the cartoon Adventure Time. * Specimen 3 is a nod to the Resident Evil series. * Specimen 4 is a nod to most RPG maker/Asian horror games, more specifically Corpse Party, or Misao, due to her disposition and appearance matching Japanese folklore. * Specimen 5 and the sounds, textures, and ambience associated with it are a nod to the Silent Hill series. * The room Specimen 6 is first encountered in seems to be modeled after the Kakariko Well from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Specimen 6 itself is a reference to the Happy Mask Salesman from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask as well as the famous Ben Drowned creepypasta. * Specimen 7's design is a nod to Giygas from Earthbound. * Specimen 8's design was inspired by The Beast from the cartoon miniseries Over the Garden Wall ''. * Specimen 9's design is based on '''Red' from NES Godzilla Creepypasta. ** Specimen 9's boss fight may be based on the Ganondorf battle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Specimen 10 (Old)'s design may be based on Onix from the Pokémon franchise. * Specimen 10's design is based on the Necromorphs from the Dead Space franchise and John Carpenter's The Thing. * Specimen 12 is a nod to the classic horror game Clock Tower. ** The Old Man's appearance was inspired by the serial killer in the Adult Swim short Too Many Cooks. ** Specimen 12's Steam card is extremely similar to one of the rooms in Clock Tower. * Specimen 13's behavior was inspired by the Kaernk from Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Monster 3's design may be based on Conrad from the manga series Berserk. * Monster 5 is a nod to the bovine spongiform encephalopathy (commonly known as mad cow disease). While it also may be based on the Man-Chicken art-work. * Monster 6's appearance, chase theme, death screen and name all refer to Rebecca Black and her infamous song "Friday". * Unknown Specimen 1 is Whiteface from the horror game Imscared. * Unknown Specimen 2 is a nod to the fangames of the popular horror game Five Nights at Freddy's. * Unknown Specimen 3 "Spooper" relates to the internet meme word "spoopy". * Unknown Specimen 4 is a nod to various Eskimo legends and folktales (such as the Fox Woman). * Unknown Specimen 5 is a nod to P.T., the playable trailer for the cancelled game Silent Hills. The secret CAT-DOS entry "Mattress Man" is a reference to a Garry's Mod horror map called "Shadows Chapter 3" made by Akuma Kira, in which the entity appears. It is mentioned that the "Mattress Man" is actually just a Fast Invisible Zombie with a box texture as body. The "Dolphin" is a reference to "Chapter 2" of the same series. The secret CAT-DOS entry "Lines" is a reference to Space Blaster, a previous horror game made by the developers, which SJSM took some inspiration from. CAT_DOS is the OS used on the computer terminals. The DOS part stands for Disk Operating System while CAT refers to the animal which is seen as cute and adorable. Events and Rooms One of the randomly-occurring notes mentions that its writer thinks that picking up too many notes will summon a "tall man character". This is either a reference to the Slender Man, or a reference to Trilby's Notes, the third in a series of freeware horror games, and the first one containing a hostile character known as the Tall Man. The Final Boss's fireball attack may be a reference to the Dead Man's Volley, an attack used by the main villain of the Legend of Zelda series, Ganondorf. A Resident Evil style door animation plays when exiting an "elevator" room. This also applies to the door from the Room 1000. Rarely, a room with a chair, table, fan, and a phone can be found. After a few moments in the room, an unnamed person will talk, saying "Hello" in different tones, and on occasion, telling the player not to look directly at the fan, most likely to trick the player into getting caught by Specimen 9. This is a reference to the [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s Five Nights at Freddy's] series. There is a creepy drawing of a character named Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica located in one of the classrooms from Room 165. In Room 614, inside the ventilation, a weird looking monster can be found behind the bars. Sprinting towards the second set of bars inside the vents causes it to run away. Rarely, a room with fleshy walls with a pulsating heart on the floor can be encountered. This is another nod to Imscared. Alternate Select Screens When launching the game, there is a small chance that the title will display as "Spooky's Sandcastle of LAND SHARKS", "Spooker's Homecooked BBQ" or a set of distorted teeth. The "Spooker's Homecooked BBQ" select screen also appears after Specimen 11 kills you. Brainframe Room When encountering the brainframe room after 900 rooms, getting close to the brain will reveal a secret passcode for the final arcade machine in the minigame room. In the HD Renovation, if the player hits the brain glass container with the axe, it will crack, and hitting it again will cause it to leak. After a while, the brain will come out of the jar and rush at the player, killing them in one hit. The brain will slow the player down, making it impossible to outrun it. The brain's method of killing the player is unknown. However, on Steam, updates to the game often jokingly allude to the brain room with "Brain had a think about it and now zaps you proper like." This could imply that the brain electrocutes its victims or shuts down their central nervous system. Gallery Band-aid_Boy.png|Band-aid Boy's framed photo. Forksnapper.png|Forksnapper's framed photo. JEZlegendz.png|JELlegendz's framed photo. ScaryPlayerNorway.png|ScaryPlayerNorway's framed photo. Raptor_Head.png|A raptor's head found in the new GL Labs' Facility. Kyubey.png|The Kyubey poster in one of the classrooms. Han_Solo.png|Han Solo in Carbonite's picture found in Specimen 5's rooms. Room_310.png|Specimen 6's lair, a reference to the Shadow Temple of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Cryaotic's_Mask.png|Cryaotic's mask. FNAF_Secret.png|The "Office" room, a nod to the FNaF series. Teeth.png|The teeth that appear in the select screen. LandSharks.png|The "Spooky's Sandcastle of Land Sharks" alternate select screen. BBQ.png|The "Spooker's Homecooked BBQ" alternate select screen. Vent monster.png|Room 614, inside the vent. 10 face.png|The monster inside the vent (sharpened and brightened). BrainLeak.png|The Brain's jar leaking. BrainAttack.png|The brain attacking the player. CATDOSSecretSpc9.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 9's Boss Mode. CATDOSSecretmattress.png|CAT-DOS entry for The Mattress Man. CATDOSSecretDolphin.png|CAT-DOS entry for The Dolphin. CATDOSSecretLines.png|CAT-DOS entry for Lines. CATDOSSecretPaina.png|CAT-DOS entry for Paina. Category:Miscellaneous